


Thunder in Our Veins

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A low rumble of thunder and the sound of rain pelting Rei's window counterbalanced the long, pleasured sounds Nagisa was producing, creating a strangely symphonic experience by Rei's persnickety standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder in Our Veins

"Rei-ch _aaa_ n…"

The name left Nagisa's lips as if he were tasting it, rolling it over his tongue, consuming it. A low rumble of thunder and the sound of rain pelting Rei's window counterbalanced the long, pleasured sounds Nagisa was producing, creating a strangely symphonic experience by Rei's persnickety standards. Though all the lights were off and his blinds were closed, Nagisa's bobbing, panting form was gorgeously illuminated by the grey night storm flickering just outside the window. Rei's blinds cast long stripes over Nagisa's pale chest and stomach, and every strike of lightening enhanced the effect, prompting Rei to hazily remind himself that forgetting to take his glasses off in the heat of the moment wasn't always a bad thing.

Nagisa rocked his hips down just as Rei bucked his hips up, their pelvises meeting with a wet slap. Nagisa tossed his head back and moaned, his fingers curled tightly in his own hair as Rei's hands traveled methodically up his abdomen, his fingertips working to feel every twitch and roll of Nagisa's muscles. Legs spread wide and knees firmly anchored on either side of Rei, the blonde pumped himself eagerly on Rei's cock, one of his hands circling around his own flushed, leaking organ and stroking it in time with their fucking.

"Rei-chan… I f-feel so full, you're so amazing…"

"Nagisa-kun… Nagisa-kun…!"

The wet sounds of precum and lube squelched between them loudly, drowned out only by the pouring rain and distant thunder. Rei gripped Nagisa's hips tightly, thrusting into him, matching the blonde's pace. Their hips firmly came together and Nagisa sighed in pleasure, rotating his hips teasingly and bringing their entire rhythm to a tantalizing stand-still. Buried inside of Nagisa's convulsing, hot depths, Rei let out a shaky breath, his own hips fighting the urge to move while Nagisa wiggled on his lap.

"Nagisa-kun… It feels so good inside of you…" Rei sighed, sliding his hands down Nagisa's legs to his knees. Nagisa giggled, placing his palms on Rei's chest as he continued to grind and squirm against Rei's hips, his anus wantonly twitching around Rei's organ.

"Hey, you know what the rain made me think of?" Nagisa asked in a low voice, his eyes glassy and his face rosy. Rei wondered if he could last much longer. The feeling of being so deeply encompassed by Nagisa's hot insides was just as good as the feeling of fucking him, and he was having a difficult time thinking of anything but the enticing weight in his lap and the taunting, mesmerizing beauty hovering over him.

"W-what?"

Nagisa cast his eyes to the corner of the room. Rei followed his gaze; though the room was dark, he knew immediately what Nagisa was looking at. The small umbrella they'd recovered at the abandoned amusement park. The night they'd had to take cover from the rain, they'd found that umbrella along with a book full of messages and an amazing coincidence. The night was still fresh in Rei's mind.

"The… _aah…_ umbrella?"

"Mmhmm," Nagisa finally pulled his hips up, Rei's cock sliding out of him with a satisfying - if not slightly unseemly - sopping sound. With a gasp and a moan, Nagisa eagerly dropped himself down and gobbled up Rei's cock again, Rei's hips rocking back up to meet his as the two of them dissolved into a new tempo.

"It's… amazing... isn't it?" Nagisa asked breathlessly as he rode Rei with gusto, his lower body undulating with the finesse of a professional dancer. "You met Rin-chan and Sou-chan that day… And - _ahhn_ , Rei-chan, _yesss_ \- and... I was there that day, too. We were in the same place at the same time… It's incredible…!"

Rei knew it was incredible, but he also thought Nagisa looked and felt incredible in this moment, and his brain was much more tuned to the overall incredibleness of the latter. Still, he managed to summon a reply through the haze of pleasure and incoherence.

"I wish we could have met each other… that day…" Rei admitted. The wet sounds intensified as their lovemaking gained momentum, beginning to rival the persistent drumming of the rain outside.

"I want to think… that we were brought together… for a reason…" Nagisa panted, his cock leaking precum over Rei's stomach. "I love Rei-chan… I think Rei-chan is… _ahhh…_ so amazing… _nnng…_. ahh!"

Rei could feel his cock striking Nagisa deeply with every plunge. It was always when their pleasure was drawing to a peak that Nagisa would say such sentimental things, and it never ceased to make Rei's heart swell with affection. Before he'd met Nagisa he had never considered himself a man of sentiment, and he thought things like fate and destiny were silly notions designed to appeal to the naive masses.

Right now, he agreed with Nagisa. He wanted to believe that some great cosmic event born in the stars was responsible for the happiness he felt now. He knew that wasn't possible, of course, but he wanted to believe in something extraordinary, and he'd never wanted something so illogical before. It was thrilling and sweet and it reminded him of Nagisa. His precious, beautiful Nagisa, the light of his life, the gleaming form that was on top of him now, lips parted in a quivering moan, large magenta eyes glazed with arousal staring down at him with a loving, naughty expression. This was _his_ Nagisa, and it was times like this he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him.

Rei pushed himself into a sitting position and assaulted his lover's mouth, hands squeezing handfuls of Nagisa's ass. The blonde groaned and shifted his weight, allowing Rei to pound into him, his own erection rubbing against Rei's stomach. He tossed his arms around Rei's neck, kissing him deeply, their tongues voraciously rolling against one another as Rei's cock pistoned into Nagisa's stretched hole.

Their mouths pulled apart and a string of heady, sharp moans erupted from Nagisa's lips as the pleasure mounted in his cock and balls, ready to erupt.

"Rei-chan… I'm gonna… haah… _aan_ , _aahh…_ "

"Me too… Nagisa-kun…"

"Inside!" Nagisa pleaded, holding Rei tightly, nails digging into his back. "I wanna feel it _insideeee_!"

Thick ropes of hot come splattered over Rei's stomach and chest and Nagisa let out a wail, his entire body locking up violently, arms linking behind Rei's neck. Rei grunted as Nagisa's insides squeezed his cock to completion, the tight feeling combined with Nagisa's orgasm tipping him straight over the edge. Rei held Nagisa and buried his face in the boy's shoulder as he emptied himself into Nagisa's smouldering depths, every spurt drawing a satisfied moan from the blonde's lips. For a long, dizzy moment they remained locked together, unable to move aside from trembling, bodies wet and warm with sweat and desire.

When feeling and clarity returned to his limbs, Rei softly kissed Nagisa's flushed cheek and swiped some fluffy blonde hair away from his forehead, kissing him between his brows.

"I love you, Nagisa-kun." he said earnestly, meaning it in his every bone and fiber. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You're unbelievably precious to me."

Nagisa giggled weakly, resting his forehead against Rei's shoulder, his breathing still short and erratic. "Rei-chan…"

Rei nuzzled the blonde's neck. "I'm glad we found each other." he murmured softly, planting a gentle kiss just over the boy's pulsing heartbeat. "I really do think it's amazing."

"Right?" Nagisa hummed happily, wriggling playfully in Rei's lap as thick liquid dribbled out of him and pooled onto the sheets. "I told you, it was fate!"

Fate. Such a silly notion, one that lately carried so much more weight than Rei ever imagined it could. Sure, he could believe in fate. Right now, with Nagisa wrapped in his arms, Rei felt like he could believe in anything. Nagisa made him feel that way. He made him feel like anything was possible.

The rain was only a ghost of what it had been, spitting weakly against the window as the storm moved on. Rei glanced at the umbrella sitting neatly against the wall in the corner. He supposed the rain held new meaning for him now, too. Memories of two boys stuck out in the rain without an umbrella, almost drowning during training camp and spending the night in a rest house with his friends, getting caught in the rain and taking refuge in an abandoned amusement park… The rain made him think of his friends, their connection, and Nagisa.

There was little that _didn't_ make him think of Nagisa, but that was beside the point.

As Nagisa pushed Rei down and gleefully kissed him, Rei thought that he could live the rest of his life like this. So long as Nagisa was by his side, he felt sure he could believe in things as illogical as fate and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a mighty need to write pointless Reigisa smut lately. I listened to ‘This Summer's Long Slow Distance’ and wanted to write some stuff pertaining to it, and I thought, why not just throw a ton of smut in there while I’m at it (although it’s STILL not as dirty as I wanted it to be! I’LL JUST HAVE TO TRY HARDER NEXT TIME I want it to be so dirty it’s straight-up nasty)


End file.
